La princesa que esperaba a su principe azul
by HasukA
Summary: Un princesa, esperaba desde pequeña la llegada de su principe azul, para poder ser feliz por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas, pero una noche antes de su boda, se da cuenta de que tal vez es una desicion equivocada. Naru-Hina-Kiba
1. Algún día llegará mi píncipe

Hola!, este es el primer fic que publico en , aviso que este fic tmb está en otra pagina, pero con otro final completamente diferente a este. Aviso que para los que les gusta el Naru-Hina, este puede llagar a ser su fic durante la mayoria de los capitulos, pero les aviso que tal ves tena un final poco agradable para ustedes.

Bueno espero les guste, les dejo los tres primeros caps en uno solo porque la verdad son un desastre, estan un poco feos, y además asi me da tiempo para corregir un poco los demás en cuestion de asentos y esas cosas, bueno repito espero les guste.

Bye^.^

* * *

**Algún día llegara mi príncipe**

Una mañana calida en la gran ciudad de Konoha se encontraba una princesa de largos cabellos azulados y ojos perlados llamada Hinata, ella creía de corazón el los cuentos de hadas y en la eterna felicidad de una princesa.

Uno de sus primeros recuerdos de la infancia era cuando se acurrucaba en su edredón de plumas entre un montón de suaves almohadas dispuesta a leer cuento de doncellas en peligro siendo rescatadas por apuestos príncipes y soñando que algún día eso le pasaría a ella, no exactamente estar en "peligro", pero si ser rescatada por un apuesto príncipe.

Aún recordaba esa pregunta que le había hecho a su padre años atrás.

***Recuerdo***

Una noche de otoño antes de irse a la cama Hinata le pregunto a su padre.

-¿Padre algún día regara mi príncipe?- preguntó Hinata con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Claro pequeña- afirmó Hiashi mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

***Fin del recuerdo***

Tras esa respuesta, Hinata nunca perdió la esperanza de que algún día llegara su príncipe a inundarla de alegría para que así nunca se separaran y vivieran felices para siempre como lo decían los cuentos de hadas.

Después de unos cuantos meses se celebro el cumpleaños de la pequeña Hinata en ese momento cumplía ya los 13 años aun le faltaba mucho por estudiar y aun esperaba con anhelo ese príncipe.

Así la pequeña princesa dejo de ser tan "pequeña" y creció los años pasaban y ella no se quitaba la esperanza de que algún día llegara su príncipe.

Cuando cumplir los 18 decidió que quería ir a la universidad de princesas y graduarse como "Miembro de la familia real" para así considerarse una verdadera princesa y poder así poder encontrar a su príncipe azul.

Después de unos meses de estar en la universidad de princesas, Hinata había perdido un poco la esperanza de que "el" llegara a su vida pero aún así siguió adelante hasta que un día sucedió algo inesperado.

**C****apitulo 2: La llegada del príncipe**

Hinata aún estaba en la escuela, no tenía nada que hacer y no querría regresar a casa aún. Así que decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato y matar un poco de tiempo.

Se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones de la biblioteca, a leer un libro de cuentos y recordar momentos de su infancia cuando de repente un príncipe de ojos azules y un cabello dorado se sentó junto a ella. Hinata no se percato de que el príncipe oji-azul estaba a su lado por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en el mismo cuento hasta que el príncipe decido empezar una conversación.

-Hola- dijo el príncipe sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? a hola- dijo ella un poco sorprendida. Cuando llego el aquí pensó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el

-Mi nombre es Hinata y soy hija del rey de este país. Disculpa por no reconocerte pero ¿tu quien eres?- Pregunto Hinata un poco confundida del por que le hablaba ese chico.

-Mi nombre es Naruto a y por cierto eres muy bella Hinata-le respondió el haciendo un reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Naruto-kun- dijo ella un poco sonrojada por el atraimiento de Naruto, pero no podía negarlo el tampoco estaba mal. Acto seguido hizo una reverencia.

Después de platicar un poco más Hinata se dio cuenta de ya era muy tarde y seguramente su familia la estaría esperando para merendar.

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme, ya es tarde así que mucho gusto en conocerte Naruto-kun- afirmo ella para retirase.

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa Hinata-chan?- pregunto el con una linda sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Naruto no tengo ningún inconveniente-le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco al rubio.

Continuara…

**Capitulo 3: ¿Eres tú mi príncipe?**

Durante el camino al castillo no hubo mucha platica incluso había un silencio incomodo el cual Naruto decidió romper.

-Disculpa Hinata pero ¿por qué estas tan triste?- pregunto viendo que ella iba con la mirada abajo sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba.

-¿A? no esto triste Naruto-kun solo un poco cansada pero ¿por qué la pregunta? –dijo ella un poco intrigada, del por que le interesaba tanto a ese chico.

-Pues por que tenías la mirada abajo y te veías muy pensativa-contesto el sinceramente.-y bueno ¿En qué piensas?-

-Nada en realidad…bueno tal vez si-le contesto al rubio

-Y ¿que es?-

-Pienso en que si algún día llegara mi princ…-no pudo continuar por había tropezado con algo, afortunadamente Naruto la tomo a tiempo pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de ella.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca sentían el respirar del otro y el latir d sus corazones aumentaba.

-Lo siento Hinata ¿Estas bien? –pregunto el oji-azul levantándose con un poco de sonrojo por estar tan cerca de la chica.

-Si gra…gracias Naruto-kun- dijo mientras Naruto la ayudaba a levantarse ella tenia un sonrojo más notable pero aún así lo disimulaba muy bien.

Después de aquel acontecimiento volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al castillo. Una vez ahí llego la hora de la despedida.

-Bueno gracias por acompañarme Naruto-

-No hay por que agradecer princesa-

-Naruto te tengo una pregunta-dijo ella muy dispuesta.

-Si Hinata dime-

- Bueno ¿acaso tu eres un príncipe ó en algún caso, mi príncipe?-pregunto ella.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, soy un gran príncipe y si tu quieres que sea tu príncipe lo seré gustoso-contesto el

-Muchas gracias por la respuesta Naruto-kun acaso ¿te veré mañana?-dijo ella.

-Si tu quieres verme estaré en el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos hoy a si que te espero Hinata- afirmó el y le dedico una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Naruto nos vemos mañana-dijo ella despidiéndose con un pequeño beso en la mejilla para Naruto.

-Adiós…Hinata-susurró tocándose la mejilla pero a un tono audible para Hinata.

-Adiós Naruto-kun-se despidió y luego se metió al castillo.


	2. ¿Dónde estabas?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde estabas?**

Cuando Hinata entró en su "casa" no encontró exactamente lo que esperaba, en realidad encontró un papá a explotar de furia una hermana un poco angustiada y un primo muy serio (lo cual no le impresionaba mucho).

Ella sabia que nada bueno le esperaba con solo ver la fría mirada con la que su padre la veía mientras caminaba.

-¿¡Donde estabas!? ¿¡Sabes que hora es!?(Eran las 6:45) se suponía que llegarías aquí a las 5:00 en punto- preguntó con una furia incontenible su padre.

-Yo…pues yo etto estaba en la escuela…si en la escuela-dijo ella no muy convencida, en cierta forma si había estado en la escuela pero no precisamente estudiando o haciendo las tareas.

-¿Así?-preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras su primo Neji quien decidió meterse en la conversación-y quien era ese chico con el que caminabas ¿a caso es de tu clase social? ya sabes un…príncipe o algo parecido por que tu sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes andar con cualquier tipo de persona y menos con un plebeyo.-preguntó el.

-¡Claro que lo es!-exclamó Hinata con un grito.-el es un gran príncipe el mismo me lo dijo-seguía diciendo ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad un joven de cabellera dorada y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar caminaba hacia un castillo en la frontera del país paresia un largo trayecto pero viendo el lado bueno del asunto le daba tiempo de pensar una excusa para cuando llegara a casa. En la cual seguramente le aguardarían problemas por llegar tarde o algo parecido.

Antes de llegar a su "casa" escucho unas voces provenientes de la misma.

-Minato ya es tarde, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlo?-preguntaba una dama al que parecía ser su esposo.

-No te preocupes Kushina todo va a estar bien el ya sabe cuidarse solo no creo que le pase nada, no te angusties el llegara pronto-le respondió este-en menos de lo que esperamos-concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Pero amor…- no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por un grito de su respectivo hijo.

-¡Hola familia!-grito Naruto pero al ver las expresiones de enojo y preocupación de sus padres decidió no decir más y callarse por completo.

-¿Por que tan tarde jovencito?-Pregunto su padre con un tono de regaño pero también con un tono cómico por usar la palabra "jovencito" ya que el no la usaba mucho y le sonaba algo graciosa.

-Bueno es que yo pues…yo acompañe a una amiga a su casa…bueno castillo.-respondió el con un poco de nervios.

-Con que una "amiga" ¿eh?-dijo Minato dándole unos codazos.

-Si solo una AMIGA-enfatizó la ultima palabra para que quedara más que claro que no había nada entre ellos dos.

-Y quien es la afortunada-dijo su madre con una mirada picara y ignorando lo ultimo que había dicho su hijo.

-Es Hinata hija del rey del país de esta frontera…y es solo una AMIGA.-volvió a decir el rubio pero esta vez tenia un leve sonrojo.

-Si claro lo que tus digas –dijo su madre notando el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Y ya que estamos en el tema de la chica ¿dices que es hija del rey de la frontera?-preguntó Minato.

-Si lo es ¿por qué?-cuestiono el chico.

-Pues por si no lo sabias ella es muy importante no solo en su país si no en los demás también-decía su padre.

-Y ¿eso que tiene de especial?-seguía preguntando Naruto.

-No nada por si te querías informar-decía este. _A los chicos de hoy no les importa la historia de su país sin siquiera como funciona hmp._ Pensaba Minato-y además…si es que esa chica te gusta puedo decirte que tienes buen ojo dicen por ahí que es muy bella.

-Y vaya que lo es-susurro este para que sus padres no lo oyeran.

-Muy bien después de esta platica no te creas que ya se nos olvido tu castigo-Le dijo Minato a su Hijo.

-¿¡QUE!?-grito este

-A tu habitación ahora.-

-Ah esta bien- suspiro este

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hogar de cierta Hyuga después de un sermón de como una hora sobre sus responsabilidades como princesa, sus modales, las reglas, el código real que tenia que cumplir por que esas eran las reglas y más y más reglas que debía obedecer como buena princesa que era etc.

Su padre la envió a su Habitación y antes de que ella desapareciera por la puerta le dijo:

-Hinata mañana tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante te espero en mi oficina en la mañana-Dicho esto se fue y dejó a Hinata.

_De que querrá hablarme mi padre ahora bueno espero descubrirlo mañana…claro eso espero._ Pensó la Hyuga antes se encerrarse en su Habitación.

* * *

Hola!, se que es muy pequeño pero como ya dije ya lo tengo escrito entonces devo ponerlo por partes, lo siento u.u

Bueno espero les guste, aunque sea realmente patetico T-T

pero no importa xD, ojalá les guste este cap, nos leemos!!

Bye^.^


	3. El es

**El es...**

A la mañana siguiente después de un gratificante descanso Hinata recordó que tenia que ir a ver a se padre ya que la noche anterior le pidió que fuera en la mañana.

Pero antes de ir a donde su padre se pregunto si no podía ir a desayunar antes ya que había olvidado cenar por el sermón y los molestos comentarios de la noche pasada.

Después de gran desayuno Hinata se levanto decidida y…llena para ir con su padre.

-Buenos días padre-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.-De que querías hablarme-Preguntó ella en un tono curioso.

-Bueno Hinata como tu sabes necesitamos tener alianzas para que la comunicación entre país y país se mas fácil y también para evitar las guerras-dijo en tono serio.

-Que… ¿qué me quieres decir con eso?-pregunto un tanto angustiada acercándose al escritorio de su padre.

-Lo que quiero decir es que necesitamos crear una alianza con el país del viento, y tu pede que seas un paso clave para esta situación-comento este haciendo que Hinata pensara lo peor.-Para esta alianza el rey del país del viento quiere un casamiento.-Finalizó Hiashi.

-Co… ¿como que un casamiento?-preguntó de lo más angustiada Hinata.

-Si tú tendrás que casarte con el príncipe de el país y no hay ninguna otra forma de crear esta alianza ó es con un casamiento ó es con un casamiento.-dijo el.

-Y si ¿consigo otra forma de alianza con el país de el viento?-preguntó ella.

-Si tu quieres pero tiene que ser con un casamiento no hay opción-repito este algo serio.

-Y que tal si ¿Neji se casa?-cuestiono Hinata.

-Si consigues a una princesa del viento todo esta bien-respondió este- ahorra prepárate para salir al para de el viento por que ni creas que enviaremos una cara o algo parecido saldrás pasado mañana Neji ira contigo y tendrás que llevar a otro acompañante. Ha y por cierto Neji tiene que estar de acuerdo con la princesa por supuesto. Puedes retirarte.- Finalizo este sacando a Hinata de ahí y cerrando la puerta.

_-¡Ah! A Neji lo deja escoger y a mi no por poco y me junta con alguien que ni conozco mmm por suerte me dejo llevar a alguien más…creo que le comentare a Naruto aunque no lo conozco muy bien se que aceptara estoy segura._-Pensó Hinata antes de salir en busca de Naruto para darle la noticia.

* * *

**------------------------------------En la casa de Naruto------------------------------------------**

En este lindo castillo a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba nuestro Joven, apuesto, oji azul, etcétera despertándose más tarde que lo común ya que la noche anterior lo habían mandado a su habitación temprano y como no encontraba otra cosa que hacer se había dormido temprano.

-Ahh-bostezó el chico-que bien dormí ahora a levantarse eh ir a desayunar un poco de ¡ramen!-decía emocionado el chico aún estirándose.

**

* * *

**

-Bueno el es…-comenzó Hinata a platicarle.-El es algo sobre protector y muy serio, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños nuestros amigos le decían "cubito de hielo" lo recuerdo muy bien, abecés a Neji no le importaba y los ignoraba pero otras veces los decía "Saben la mejor forma de insultar a los tontos es insultarlos con palabras que no entienden…mmm por ejemplo son uno pandrosos (callejeros, sucios, muy fiesteros.)…si eso son" recuerdo bien la cara de los niños que era algo así como de ¿qué me dijiste? ó ¿que es eso? Ese tipo de cosas- decía Hinata mientras veía fijamente al rubio.

-Bueno si Hinata pero como es aparte de que es muy serio, me refiero a…yo que se mmm sobre protector, o egoísta o algo parecido-cuestionaba el rubio esperando una buena respuesta de la oji perla.

-Bueno sobre eso bueno es algo sobre protector… ¡pero que digo! es muy sobre protector no permite que nadie indebido se me acerque…pero no te preocupes ya que tu eres un príncipe supongo que no habrá problema alguno…claro eso supongo jeje- decía Hinata con un poco de nerviosismo en sus ultimas palabras.

*glup*-se oyo proveniente del rubio._-Lo sabia-_Pensó

-Jijiji no te preocupes Naruto-kun me encargare de que no te haga daño- decía ella mientras se acercaba a el con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Oye Hinata ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? últimamente no hay nada que hacer-Dijo Naruto serrando los ojos y sonriendo abiertamente

-Cl…Claro lo que digas Naruto-kun-respondió ella con una pequeña pero muy sincera sonrisa la cual no pasó desapercibida por el rubio y lo hizo poner un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla, lo cual pasó desapercibido por la ojiperla.

-Bueno que esperamos salgamos…pero antes ¿A dónde quieres ir?-Preguntaba curioso el rubio poniendo una carita de niño pequeño con intriga.

-Bu…bueno a donde tu quieras Naruto-kun-decía la peli azul

-Mmm…está bien creo que te llevara a mi restaurante favorito.-Dijo el chico. (Adivinen a donde iban XD)

Después de un silencio corto Naruto se levanto del sillón y le ofreció una mano a la Hyuga para levantarse ella la acepto felizmente y lo tomó de la mano después de que se levanto no se soltó de su mano, el tampoco parecía incomodarle la situación así que siguió a Hinata y no la soltó de la mano. Cuando caminaron un poco más Naruto le señalo la carroza en la que iban a subir para ir al restaurante. Después ya arriba de la carroza nuestros tórtolos seguían tomados de la mano. Después de un silencio incomodo en el transcurso del viaje Hinata decidió empezar una conversación.

-Mmm…Naruto-kun ¿Cómo es el restaurante al que vamos?-Preguntó con curiosidad la Hyuga.

-Bueno es pequeño pero es muy acogedor venden la comida que más me gusta y es muy lindo lugar- dejo el rubio mientras miraba directamente a la Hyuga.

-Y por curiosidad Naruto-kun ¿Cuál es la comida que más te gusta?-preguntó intrigada Hinata.

-Bueno Hinata mi comida favorito es lo más delicioso que se pueda encontrar es…es…¡¡RAMEN!!-dijo el chico y cuando pronunció la ultima palabra sus ojos se iluminaron con un toque de emoción en ellos.

-¿Rámen?...si tienes razón Naruto-kun el ramen es delicioso-afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

Después de su conversación de lo maravilloso que era el ramen hubo un silencio que mataba hasta que la carroza que iba jalada de dos caballos pasó por enzima de una piedra haciendo que esta saltara y dejare en una posición prometedora a los dos jóvenes. Naruto había caído enzima de Hinata la cual se inmovilizó por completo de nuevo esa tan incomoda posición, pero en la cual esta vez Naruto no se movió quedo congelado viendo los hermosos ojos de su "amiga" la cual tampoco hizo gran esfuerzo por zafarse de esa situación ya que se hipnotizo con los hermosos ojos de su príncipe. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando el uno al otro y aún perdidos en la mirada del otro se siguieron acercando hasta que se fundieron es un lindo y romántico beso, Hinata al sentir los labios de su príncipe azul sobre los suyos trató de zafarse pero su cuerpo y su alma que sabían que deseaban ese beso les ganó y correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos y tomado al rubio por el cuello, mientras que el deslizaba una mano por su cintura, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente los dos se separaron tiernamente sentándose de nuevo y poniéndose más rojos que un tomate. Después del acontecimiento lo único que pudo decir Naruto fue

-Te…quiero…Hinata-dijo mientras se acercaba y depositaba un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla de la princesa.

-Yo…yo…tam…también Naruto-kun…pero esto tiene que quedar en un muy profundo secreto…por que si alguien de mi familia llega a enterarse y en especial Neji estaré en muchos problemas…y no solo yo sino que también tu…y no quiero que te hagan daño-Dejo cabizbaja la chica y con unas delicadas lagrimas de tristeza por si algo le pasaba a su príncipe.

-No te preocupes Hinata no le diré a nadie, no te preocupes y no llores te juro que no me pasara nada…te lo juro.-Dijo el chico quitándole las lagrimas de la cara a la que ahora era su amada.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la peli azul antes de abrazarlo fuertemente pero con ternura.

-No te preocupes Hinata-

**

* * *

**

Ah~! Bueno espero les guste!!

Sé que es muy corto y no tiene mucho sentido pero conforme valla avancando va mejorando, disculpen por que sea tan corto pero es que ya lo tengo escrito y pues no tengo mu cho tiempo para agregar ás cosas y cambiar respectivament la historia, lo siento u.u.

Pero aun así espero les guste ^.^

Bye :)


	4. Paseo y los molestos guardias!

**_Paseo y los molestos guardias...!!_**

Después de su linda platica nuestros "amigos" llegaron al restaurante del cual el rubio se pasó hablando un buen rato. Cuando Hinata bajó de la carroza vio un gran restaurante de grandes puertas y blancas paredes, era un restaurante grande al parecer con mucha fama aunque ha ser verdad Hinata nunca había oído hablar sobre aquel restaurante de nombre "Ichiraku Ramen", al entrar había varias mesas bien ordenadas y había una recepcionista al un lado de la puerta. Después de pedir una mesa se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar un rato sobre el viaje. Cuando terminaron su charla sobre el viaje

-Mmm…que rico esta esto Na…Naruto-kun-Decía Hinata mientras se metía un pequeño bocado de ramen a la boca.

-Tienes razón Hinata este es el MEJOR ramen de toda la ciudad- dijo Naruto mientras se atragantaba con el ramen.

-Naruto- kun no comas tan rápido- decía preocupada Hinata.

-…- Naruto no contestó nada.

Después de 10 segundos de silencio Hinata cayó en cuenta de que Naruto se estaba ahogando y lo empezó a agitar de lado a lado, presionarle el estomago, jalarle las orejas y todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir hasta que Naruto dejo de estar de ese color morado intenso.

-Estas bien Na…Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata un poco angustiada.

-Si, si estoy bien no te preocupes no, no pasó nada-Decía Naruto mientras se daba unos pequeños golpes en el pecho.

-Mmm de acuerdo Naruto-dijo Hinata un poco más calmada.-_Ahh gracias a dios que Naruto-kun esta bien…pero creo que nos ganamos las miradas de la mitad del restaurante-_pensaba Hinata mientras sonreía angustiosamente cosa que el chico rubio no logro notar (¿que raro no?).

Después de terminar su comida los dos salieron del restaurante y fueron a un pequeño parque antes e subir a la carroza el parque no era muy grande pero era en verdad acogedor en ese lugar el aire brillaba y la brisa era como si la mano más suave del universo se posara sobre tu rostro cado 10 ó 5 minutos, ese lugar en verdad era mágico. Se sentaron en una pequeña banca que esta junto a un árbol ya estaba atardeciendo Naruto y Hinata se quedaron viendo el atardecer hasta que las horas pasaron y ese atardeces se convirtió en una clara y azulada noche. Después de unas cuantas horas sentados y abrazados uno del otro Hinata vio el delicado reloj de plata que traía en su muñeca.

-¡Ah! Oh no ya son las 9:00 se suponía que debía estar en el palacio a las 8:30 mi padre me va a matar-dijo la oji perla un poco preocupada.

-Mmm pues vamos Hinata te acompaño- dijo sonriente el chico.

-Como digas Naruto-kun.- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Vamos-dijo el rubio.

Cuando se pararon de la banca esa fresca brisa volvió a acariciar sus rostros una vez más cuando la brisa se fue empezaron a caminar, Hinata se congelaba ya que la noche estaba bastante fresca…y también por que se le havia ocurrido llevar un vestido pero que mas podía llevar si era una princesa y unos pantalones no eran adecuados claro según su hermana y su padre. Naruto después de 5 "que frió hace" por parte de Hinata se dio cuenta de que la nombrada tenia muco frío (que milagro) así que acto seguido se quito su saco y como buen caballero se lo coloco en los hombros a Hinata quien agradeció con una calida sonrisa. Cuando llegaron al palacio Hyuga Hinata estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le diría su padre, cuando estuvieron ya en la puerta llegó la hora de la despedida.

.

-Bueno adiós Naruto-kun- dijo la chica acercándose un poco al chico.

-S…si Hinata adiós-dijo el chico un poco nervioso pero después vio la intención de Hinata la cual era darle un tierno beso en la mejilla pero justo cuando se lo iba a dar Naruto la cogió por los hombros y la acerco hacia el e hizo que ese beso el cual era originalmente para su mejilla se plantara en sus labios haciendo con esto que Hinata se pusiera roja pero después de unos segundos respondió el beso un poco nerviosa.

Cuando la romántica escena término se dijeron adiós una al otro definitivamente. Después de que Naruto se fue Hinata volteo hacia la puerta de su "casa" tomo aire y entro pero cuando entro no encontró lo que esperaba en realidad no encontró nada, nada en absoluto el recibidor del gran castillo estaba completamente vacío las luces estaban apagadas solo unas pequeñas lámparas que se encendían cuando alguien abría la puerta alumbraban el lugar. Hinata se preguntaba donde estaría su padre o incluso su primo Neji, fue a buscar a su hermana pequeña que seguramente estaría en la "casa" por que estaba enferma ya que había estado mucho tiempo fuera y tenía un resfriado. Después de subir las grandes escaleras entro a la habitación de su hermana ella estaba placidamente dormido en su gran cama debajo de un gigantesco y muy mullido edredón de plumas, como su "querida" hermana estaba dormida decidió salir del cuarto y dirigirse al suyo. Cuando entro a su gran cuarto pudo divisar una pequeña carta encima de la mesita que estaba en el centro de la habitación la carta decía:

"_Querida Hinata:_

_Neji y yo hemos tenido que salir por unos pocos días por favor hazte cargo de el castillo y de tu hermana Hanabi regresaremos pronto por favor no vallas a hacer nada fuera de lo común y mantén la casa en orden no quiero encontrarla hecha un desastre cuando regrese, por cierto no te preocupes por tu viaje al País del Viento yo lo resolveré para que podamos regresar a tiempo para tu partida sin más que decir mi despido de ti con la más cordial de mis despedidas._

_Cuídate bien._

_Tu padre" _

_Hiashi Hyuga _

Cuando Hinata terminó de leer la carta se relajo un poco más.

_-No puedo creer que estuve estresada todo el día para que no estuviera aquí Hiashi-sama ni Neji-oniisa_n-Pensó ella -ah~-suspiró-a_hora voy a ver si Hanabi-chan necesita algo aunque se veía muy cómoda durmiendo…pero de todos modos voy a verificar si esta bien_-pensó de nuevo.

Hinata se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hermana abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su hermana durmiendo como cuando llegó así que decidió no despertarle pero si acercarse un poco para ver como estaba. Puso su blanca y delicada mano en la frente de su hermana no estaba caliente así que la quito con delicadeza y se retiro de la habitación cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la suya una ves dentro se puso se camisón de seda era blanco y muy delicado y se metió de una buena vez a la cama pensando en que al día siguiente vería a su Naruto-kun y le podría contar lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó un poco agobiada por lo del día pasado lo primero que fue a hacer en la mañana fue ir a revisar a su hermana para verificar que siguiera viva…digo para ver si esta bien. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana entró y ella estaba despertando de su largo sueño cuando vio a su hermana mayor le dijo:

-Hinata-chan…hola ¿como amaneciste? ¿Te enteraste ya del viaje de papá y Neji-oniisan?-dijo curios a la chica que era su hermana.

-Si, si ya me eh enterado no te preocupes y… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor de tu resfriado?- pregunto Hinata sin mucho interés.

-Si, si ya estoy mucho mejor no te preocupes-dijo Hanabi.

-Bueno Hanabi me tengo que ir por favor no salgas de casa si el desayuno esta en la mesa del comedor-dijo Hinata.

-Oye tu ¿no vas a desayunar?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Yo ya desayune no te preocupes-mencionó Hinata.

P.O.V Hinata

Salí de la casa a paso lento no tenia prisa pero de todos modos no me gusta estar muy cerca de mi casa no se por que pero aún así no me gusta creo que me trae malos recuerdos. Me voy acercando a un parque ahí hay una pequeña banca logro divisar una figura familiar es…Naruto-kun me pongo feliz solo de verlo supongo que es una de las personas que me hacen sentir que valgo algo en el mundo me voy acercando cuando oigo una voz detrás de mi.

-¿Hinata-sama?-pregunta uno de los guardias…los guardias claro se me había olvidado por completo de que cuando salgo a caminar y no voy en un carruaje los guardias me siguen a donde quiera que voy ahora no podré acercarme a Naruto-kun al menos que tenga una razón valida…la cual no tengo.

-Si- contesto sin mucho interés.

-¿Quién es el, el de la banca?- me pregunta uno de los guardias, que guardia más estúpido que cree que estoy siega o algo parecido obviamente veo al chico que esta sentado en la banca y además a el que le importa quien sea el…guardia estúpido ash.

-No se- miento pare que no sospechen- Mmm Hinata piensa vamos piensa- pensaba mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos…-un segundo por que ideo un plan si puedo decirles "váyanse" o "tómense un descanso" o algo como "aléjense no los quiero ver cerca" después de todo soy la princesa ¿no?, yo de una u otra forma les mando ¿no es así?- sigo pensando hasta que llego a la conclusión de que TENGO TODA LA MALDITA RAZÓN tranquilízate Hinata respira 123 respira…listo ahora a decirles que se vayan.

-Disculpen- digo para que me presten atención- Les pido muy cordialmente que se retiren digamos que les doy un pequeño descanso, vayan a ver algo no se pero por favor necesito que se dispersen- si Hinata sonaste tan dura me digo sarcásticamente a mi misma.

-Pe…pero Hinata-sama no la podemos dejar sola son ordenes del rey-expuso su comentario uno de ellos.

-Vamos Hinata tu pedes se fuerte grítales…o por lo menos suena un poco mas severa.-pienso antes de decir algo, tomo aire y…-¡¡¡AQUASO NO ME OYERON!!!-grité desenfrenadamente pero manteniendo mi compostura y antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca todos los guardias habían desaparecido lo cual me alegro mucho y con esto pude acercarme sin preocupaciones a Naruto-Kun lo salude y empezó una linda charla. Platicamos un buen rato no eran temas muy interesantes pero de todas formas me gustaban por que estaba con Naruto pero de un momento a otro me vino a la mente lo que pensaba decirle a Naruto-kun desde la noche lo de la salida de mi padre y Neji-niisan.

-Naruto-kun se me olvido que tenía que decirte algo- dije algo apenada.

-Que es Hinata pasó algo-me pregunto con cara de preocupación.

-No no es nada…bueno si, si es algo ¿recuerdas el viaje al País del Viento?-le pregunte.

-Si claro que lo recuerdo va a ir tu primo ¿no?-me dijo.

-Si si de eso te quería hablar es que mi padre y mi primo Neji-niisan salieron por unos días no se cuando regresen pero te digo todo esto y lo de mi hermana pequeña Hanabi-chan por que esta algo resfriada. Por eso quería decirte esto que estos días no voy a poder verte tu puedes venir a visitarme de todas formas eres un príncipe así que no va a haber problemas a menos que una de mis estúpidos guardias te confunda con un maleante o un plebeyo o algo por que si te confunde te echan a patadas a menos que yo me de cuenta y les diga que no hagan nada-le dije obviamente los guardias no harían nada por que si lo hacían se las verían conmigo y mi poderosa garganta.

-No te preocupes Hinata no me confundirán soy el importante príncipe Naruto Uzumaki- dijo mi amado Naruto yo le sonreí el me correspondió y de ahí en más seguimos charlando.

* * *

Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido muucho trabajo estos últimos días, es pero les guste, se que Hinata se comporta un poco OoC pero es que cuando escribi este cap (aun me acuerdo) estab un poco enojada jeje ^.^U

Pero bueh~! Nos Vemos!!

Bye^.^


	5. ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¡¿Cómo!

**Naruto y todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertencen a Mashasi Kishimoto.**

**¿Cómo se lo digo? ¡¿Cómo?!**

Naruto y Hinata siguieron charlando hasta que Hinata vio uno de sus guardias acercarse ella se levantó inmediatamente de la banca y lo vio como diciéndole: ¡Vete y ahora! A lo que el guardia solo dio media vuelta y salió del lugar rápidamente antes de que la linda y amable princesa le gritara con la mirada otra vez.

-Bueno Naruto yo…yo quería peguntarte si…si en verdad eres…eres un príncipe- dijo un poco apenada Hinata por el no convencerse lo suficiente de que Naruto ya que no conocía a sus padres y no sabia de que país era ella solo recordaba que el Uzumaki le dijo…

(Flash Back)

-Bueno ¿acaso tu eres un príncipe ó en algún caso, mi príncipe?-pregunto ella.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, soy un gran príncipe y si tu quieres que sea tu príncipe lo seré gustoso-contesto el

(Fin Flash Back)

(P.O.V Hinata)

Con sinceridad yo no sabía mucho de él, lo que sabía era que: según esto era un príncipe, que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki y ahora que lo pensaba con claridad cual era su tercer a apellido o en el último de los casos el segundo seguí pensando hasta que la voz de Naruto interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Si Hinata yo soy un príncipe y uno realmente importante- me contesto el esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno yo…yo te creo Naruto-kun pero de ¿cual país?…es que en verdad yo casi no se nada de ti- dije yo con mi mirada directa hacia los ojos de Naruto.

-Hay Hinata eso es fácil bueno yo soy el príncipe del país del viento- dijo el, en ese momento recordé que el príncipe con el que supuestamente yo no me quería casar era de EL VIENTO.

-Eso…eso quiere decir que tu…yo… ¡NO!- grité no podía ser cierto el príncipe con el que mi papá me había propuesto casarme era Naruto y yo…yo había dicho que no ah~ ahora que voy a hacer.

(Fin P.O.V.)

Hinata no lo podía creer que le iba a decir a su papá ahora. El tan solo imaginar diciéndole: Papá pensándolo bien ahora si quiero casarme con el príncipe del viento estas de acuerdo…le sonaba tan…mmm…como decirlo…inmaduro si eso inmaduro por que como podía cambiar de decisión tan repentinamente.

(P.O.V. Hinata…de nuevo)

Yo solo pensaba y pensaba en lo que le podía decir a papá no podía decir eso por que tal vez mi odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace *suspiro* que are Naruto interrumpe mis pensamientos otra vez diciendo:

-Hinata te ¿encuentras bien? te vez algo pálida- dijo mi chico con cara de preocupación.

-Si, claro, claro estoy bien no te preocupes lo único es que…tengo que ir a mi casa si a mi casa a hablar…digo a arreglar la casa para que quede limpia por que mi padre regresara pronto de su viaje y no quiero que me regañe por que mi habitación no esta arreglada o por que algo en todo el castillo esta fuera de lugar así que me voy nos…nos vemos luego Na…Naruto-kun- dije un poco apresurada, agitada y nerviosa por lo que estaba pensando.

-Si no te preocupes Hinata además ya es un poco tarde- me contesto Naruto.

-Muchas gracias Naruto- dije feliz- bueno entonces adiós Naruto-kun- dije acercándome un poco a el para despedirme de un beso pero en vez de que fuera un corto y tierno beso cuando me acerque para besarlo Naruto me tomó de la cintura y me beso tierna pero apasionadamente. Yo me sonroje un poco pero después de todo el era mi novio ¿no? bueno algo así.

-Adiós Hinata- me dijo-

-Adiós Naruto-kun nos vemos-me despedí feliz

-Adiós-dijo alejándose y cuando iba como a la mitad de el camino se volteó y me grito-¡TE VISITARE MAÑANA!-gritó a lo lejos.

-¡TE ESPERARE!-grité para responderle.

****

Cuando llegué a mi casa me dirigí a ver a mi hermana quien estaba en su cuarto tumbada en su cama viendo tele le dije hola y sonreí ella me contestó:

-¿eh? Hola Hinata-me contestó y luego sonrío.

Después de eso yo cerré la puerta y fui hacia mi habitación cuando llegué me recosté sobre mi cama a pensar un poco sobre lo que me había dicho Naruto y lo que yo le había dicho a mi padre, no tenia ni idea de lo que haría cuando mi padre y Neji-niisan regresaran que le diría no le podía decir que cambiaba de opinión que ahora si me quería casar que ya no quería ir a ese tonto viaje pero como decirlo sin que mi papá se enoje…es prácticamente imposible decirlo sin que el se enoje o haga alguna cara o haga algo para que quede ridiculizada, o tal vez simplemente no me diga nada y no me vuelva a hablar mmm que haré que haré. Me quede pensando un poco más y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté logre oír unas cuantas voces y como la puerta se abría supe en ese momento que era papá, me levante rápido de la cama y me cambié de ropa por que me había dormido como iba vestida cuando salí con…Naruto.

Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras rápidamente cuando estuve abajo mi padre y me primo me saludaron. Yo no sabia que decir pero tenia que decir algo.

-Hola padre, hola Neji-niisan – saludé haciendo una reverencia ellos también la hicieron y luego se retiraron pero antes de que mi padre desapareciera en las escaleras lo detuve.

-Padre-dije en una voz medio alta para que me escuchara y se detuviera.

-¿Si?, Hinata- me contestó.

-Pu…puedo hablar contigo- dije muy nerviosa

-Claro-me respondió frío.- acompáñame a mi oficina Hinata- dijo mi padre.

-Hai-contesté.

Cuando llegamos a su oficina el se sentó y me ordenó que me sentara en una de la sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

-¿De que quieres hablar Hinata?-preguntó el.

-Bue…bueno yo quería hablarte de…bueno tu recuerdas lo de el casamiento co…con el príncipe de el Viento.-dije yo.

-Si, si lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con eso?-me cuestionó el.

-Bueno yo quería decirte que yo cam…-No pude continuar por que un grito interrumpió mis palabras.

-¡Que sucede!-exclamo mi padre.

Yo voltee mi cabeza para ver si acaso veía algo, no vi nada, mi papá ya había salido de la oficina así que me pare y fui hacia donde estaba el cuando llegué donde estaba me encontré con el creador de ese grito. Era Naruto quien había sido golpeado por una piedra voladora lanzada por mi hermana ya que lo había visto correr hacia el castillo y como no lo conocía tomó una piedra y se la lanzó. Después de eso me relaje un poco y ayude a que Naruto se parara mi padre se había ido de el lugar y seguramente me estaría esperando en su oficina para que termináramos esa conversación.

Después de curar la herida de Naruto le ayudé a sacudirse un poco esa herida era bastante grande para que solo fuera ocasionada por una piedra…pero eso ya no importa. Me despedí de Naruto y el se fue con su misma energía de siempre, además técnicamente me vino a visitar como lo había dicho el día anterior.

Salí de el lugar en donde había curado a Naruto y ahora me dirigía hacía la oficina de mi papá… ¿Cómo se lo digo?... ¡Como!

-Me muero por decirle lo de Naruto y así relajarme un poco más-Pensé-por ahora solo me queda esperar-seguí pensando.

* * *

Hola!

Espero les haya gustado la conti, perdon por la tardanza pero mi Pc estaba castigada y no podía pasarme ppor aqui, lo siento u.u. Bueno con lo del fic....

¿No creen que Hinata devió hacer esa pregunta por principio?, pero bueno así son las cosas, una siempre tiene problemas, pero todo terminara bn lo juro ;). Una buena noticia es que ya he terminado el fic, solo falta subirlo aca, bueno pero para eso ya llegara su tiempo, si quieren el fi como originalmete fue publicado pueden buscarlo en **cemzoo**  
Ahí está el fic como lo publiqué originalmete y tmb está el final, mi nobre es el mismo que aqui así que no habrá mucho problema xD.  
Obviamente si prefieren ir leyendolo aqui y por partes pueden hacerlo, en Cemzoo ya esta completo.  
Bueno, gracias por leer, por ahí me djan un review, acepto tomatazos y todo tipo de verduras y frutas xD tmb coments lindos xD  
Bno mucho choro, mi voy!!

Bye bye!! ^.^


	6. Una carta con sonrisas

**Naruto, Hinata y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Msashi Kishimoto.**

Una carta con sonrrisas...

(P.O.V. Hinata)

Salí de el lugar en donde había curado a Naruto y ahora me dirigía hacía la oficina de mi papá… ¿Cómo se lo digo?... ¡Como!

Yo me dirigía hacia la gran oficina perteneciente a mi padre. Solo sentía como los nervios recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo y mis manos sudaban un poco. Entré en aquel despacho y me volví a sentar en uno de los cómodos sillones de la oficina, mi padre me miraba con una mirada seria sin ninguna expresión, esa mirada con la que siempre me mira cuando hacia algo que estaba "mal" o simplemente a el no le gustaba, esa mirada con la que me veía cuando mi "querida" hermana Hanabi hacia algo "mejor" que yo…pero es demasiado drama así que solo sé que me veía con una fría y penetrante mirada. Yo suponía que el quería que yo hablara así que tomé un poco de aire y me prepare para abrir la boca pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo el habló dejándome completa y absolutamente sorprendida.

-¿Entonces?-dijo mi padre en un tono severo-¿Qué es lo que me querrías decir?-siguió insistiendo.

-Bueno…yo…yo te quería decir que…yo…em…nada-dije con una sonrisa falsa que se podía notar a Km. de distancia pero al parecer mi papá no la notó.

-¡¿Cómo que nada?!-dijo exaltado mi padre.

-S…Si es que se…se me olvidó-dije aún con mi sonrisa pero ahora con los nervios de punta.

-Hmp de acuerdo pero si es que recuerdas lo que me tenias que decir no dudes en venir-menciono mi padre.

-Claro-dije yo pero ese "claro" no era nada convincente. Después de eso puse una sonrisa aún más falsa que la anterior pero lo extraño era que mi papá seguía sin percatarse…o por lo menos eso creía yo.

Me lévate de el sillón estaba un poco más relajada ahora, solo que aún temía que mi padre reaccionara mal al enterarse de mi cambio de opinión. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación pero antes de poder llegar a ella me encontré con mi "simpático" primo Neji.

-Buenas noches Neji-niisan-dije pasándolo de largo…pero algo me detuvo era una de sus manos me había tomado por el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté en un tono grosero bueno eso creía yo.

-Hmp-dijo mi primo con una sonrisa arrogante-nada importante-me contesto soltándome de el brazo-solo quiero saber de ¿que estabas hablando con Hiashi-sama?-me preguntó.

-Nada importante- dije yo sin ningún interés y zafándome por completo de su agarre-ni que te importe-concluí en un tono serio yéndome de aquel lugar dejando a Neji con la palabra en la boca o eso era lo que parecía por la graciosa expresión que tenía en la cara.

Una vez en mi cuarto me desvestí y me dí un relajante baño de burbujas así descansé un poco y mi tensión disminuyó al terminar mi baño me puse mi pijama y me recosté,después de pensar un rato me quede dormida.

Ala mañana siguiente cuando desperté me encontré con algo en la habitación algo que en verdad no esperaba…una linda tarjeta y un ramo de flores yacían a un lado de mi ventana en una pequeña mesa, me levanté y me acerque a la mesa observé las flores…rosas rojas, mis favoritas y la pequeña tarjeta la abrí y empecé a leerla.

_Hinata:_

_Bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo saludándote ¿Cómo has estado? Espero bien._

_De seguro te preguntaras por que mando esta tarjeta bueno por principio…_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_Y por favor no me digas que lo volviste a olvidar._

_Por otro lado quiero decirte que tal vez visite la aldea en donde vives solo tengo que hacer un poco de memoria para saber bien en donde vives._

_Bueno cuídate mucho por favor recuerda que ya pronto te visitare._

_Con cariño, tú mejor amigo: Kiba_

_P.D. Akamaru también te manda muchos saludos._

Al terminar de leer la carta me puse una de mis manos en la cara…en efecto lo había olvidado, mi cumpleaños esa única fecha en donde se celebra algo importante para mi, borrada totalmente de mi cabeza. Gracias a que existen amigos como Kiba yo no olvido fechas importantes pero eso ya no importa mucho. Así que mi mejor amigo Kiba venia a visitarme si lo pensaba hacía ya tiempo que no lo veía ya que el se mudó a otra aldea por su nuevo trabajo y casi no podía venir a visitarme, me alegraba mucho que el viniera ya que ahora podía desahogarme el siempre se tragaba y guardaba todos los secretos y cosas que yo le decía.

-Me muero por decirle lo de Naruto y así relajarme un poco más-Pensé-por ahora solo me queda esperar-seguí pensando.

***

**Fin del capítulo**

Hola! Pues un millon de disculpas por la gran tardanza, no sabes el trabajo que me costo "robarme" mi lap del estudio de mi madre por foruna está medio distraida y no se dio cuenta muajajajajaja bueno no tendo mucho tiempo, como siempre acepto cualquie verdura ;)

Nos vemos y mil perdones T-T  
Bye!! xD


End file.
